


Jealousy is a funny thing, isn't it?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Magnus, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, fluffy feels, malec first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally have a chance to go on their first date, but things don't go as well as Magnus expected them to go and Alec makes a new discovery about his boyfriend that night... which is that the warlock can get pretty jealous over little things.





	

Magnus and Alec were currently in a restaurant, waiting for someone to take their order. It was their first date, finally, and Magnus was determined to make every moment perfect, because he wanted to give Alec a wonderful experience. He hoped that if the other would have a good experience, then maybe he could relax a bit and actually take a joy in their relationship. It wasn't like Alec hated being in a relationship with Magnus, but it was very clear to the older male that the Shadowhunter was still a bit timid when it came to expressing affection, especially in public. Not only that, but Alec's parents were constantly bothering him, so that gave the young male another reason to be on edge with his nerves constantly.

Trying to push those bothersome thoughts out of his head, Magnus took in a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend, who was currently studying the menu and a smile spread across Warlock’s lips; yes he was really happy to have someone as Alec as a boyfriend. After a long time, he could actually say that he felt loved in return and he was beyond happy. After Camille, he had somehow given up on love itself, but after meeting Alec all of that changed. With that on his mind, Magnus pressed his lips together and chucked when he saw a confused expression on Alec’s face.

Alec, who was looking at the menu just a few moments earlier, felt a pair of eyes on him and when he lifted his gaze, he noticed that Magnus had been staring at him. A mixture of confusion and awkwardness overcame him and he frowned, because he didn’t get it why Magnus was looking at him. He found the other’s stare to be too intense, so he hid himself behind the menu once again, Magnus’ soft laughter filling his ears.

“Stop staring at me,” muttered Alec. “It’s weird.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” said Magnus, a sly smirk spreading across his face and he leaned closer to Alec, taking the menu that he had been hiding behind from his hands, Alec’s eyes widening in process. “Why acting so bashful all of the sudden, angel?”

The young male’s cheeks coloured themselves into deep shades of red and he quickly leaned back, distancing himself from Magnus a little bit. Alec knew it far too well that Magnus was used to being affectionate in public, but dating and relationships were still a bit knew to Alec, so he felt awkward because of that reason. He swallowed thickly and just as Magnus opened his mouth to say something, Alec was saved by a waiter, who was there to take their order; and just in time as well.

“My name is Michael and I will be your waiter today,” said the tall and handsome man, giving Alec a warm smile, the other quickly returning him a smile out of politeness. Magnus, on the other hand, wasn’t so amused with that Michael guy. He didn’t like it how he was looking at Alec; it was obvious that the guy liked his boyfriend. “Have you decided on what will you be having?”

“Well, not yet,” replied Alec and took the menu back into his hands and opened it. “It’s my first time here, so I don’t know really what to pick out,” he said and looked at Michael. “What do you recommend?” he then asked.

The corners of Magnus’ lips twitched dangerously when the waiter walked closer to Alec and to his horror leaned really close to him. To his shock, Alec didn’t even flinch. In fact, he moved even closer to the man, so that he could have a better look at the menu that he was holding. Not wanting to make a scene, Magnus looked down and even thought that Michael’s presence was slowly ruining his ‘perfect date’ he decided not to say anything for the time being. He didn’t want to embarrass Alec, so he just angrily opened up his menu and started skimming through the dishes, but still keeping an eye on the other two.

“I recommend you our steak, it is said to be the best dish on our menu,” said Michael softly, brushing his hand against Alec’s. That didn’t go unseen from Magnus’ eyes and even though he promised to himself to not make a scene, he quickly took the menu from Alec’s hands, closing it at the process. Alec’s eyes widened at that and he gave Magnus an unamused look, but the other one didn’t care. He didn’t care if he was being childish or not, Alec was his. Period.

Alec stared at Magnus for a little longer, blinking a few times since he was completely dumbfounded. It was pretty uncharacteristic of Magnus to be acting so weird and just by the look at him, he could see that the other seemed to be annoyed, even though he himself didn’t know it why. Alec didn’t remember doing anything that would annoy Magnus, plus, he was perfectly in a good mood just a few minutes earlier.

“I tried the steak once, it isn’t as amazing as he makes it sound,” said Magnus under his breath and then glared at Michael. “You should try the pasta, it’s my favourite,” he then added and pointed to the menu, showing Alec the dish he wanted him to choose.

“But I don’t like pasta,” muttered Alec and narrowed his eyes. Yes, there was definitely wrong with Magnus, because Alec knew that the Warlock knew that he didn’t like pasta. He puffed his cheeks, looking up at the waiter again. “I guess I’ll have that steak after all,” he said politely, trying to ignore Magnus’ rudeness and he could somehow hope that Michael didn’t get too offended by the way Magnus was acting. It was quite childish to be honest.

“But-” tried Magnus again, but was interrupted by Michael.

“You have a great taste, sir,” said Michael with a smile and then looked at Magnus. “And what will you be having?” he asked, his voice suddenly becoming really cold, which didn’t surprise Alec at all. It somehow served Magnus right in his opinion, since he found it extremely rude the way that Magnus was acting before. The waiter was just doing his job.

“I’ll have the pasta,” replied Magnus after a while and grit his teeth.

“Very well,” said Michael, turning his attention to Alec once again. “The food will be ready quite soon,” he went on by saying, making sure that he lightly brushed his hand against Alec’s as he picked up the menus, his smirk widening when he noticed the annoyed look on Magnus’ face as he walked away.

As the other walked away, Alec’s eyes stayed on him throughout the entire time and the Warlock was quite aware of that that the waiter noticed that as well. He pushed his lips together once they were left alone, ignoring Alexander for a few moments since he was annoyed with him as well. He didn’t get it; it was obvious that the waiter was flirting with him, yet Alec did nothing about it. With that on his mind, Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest and sighed, looking up at the Shadowhunter.

“What the hell was that?” whispered Alec and sent him a confused look. “Why did you have to be so rude to the waiter?”

“It’s nothing,” said Magnus, quite shocked to hear that Alec didn’t get it at all. “Now, where were we before?” he said, forcing up a smile and tried his best to forget the annoyed man from before.

“Umm-”

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, angel?” asked Magnus softly, taking Alec’s hand into his own and all of his previous worries disappeared when he looked into the younger man’s eyes, allowing himself to get completely lost in them for a little while. “I know this is your first date, so I really want things to be perfect.”

“Yeah,” said Alec, allowing Magnus to take his hand, his heart fastening just a little when their hands touched. “You really went all out, didn’t you?” he asked, because the day was really perfect so far. “Thank you, it really means a lot, you know.”

“I know,” said Magnus with a smile, leaning closer once again. “I was thinking,” he said and made a short pause. “After we’re done with our dinner, do you want to come over to my place?” he asked, smirking when he noticed a light pink blush dusting over Alec’s cheeks. “You can even spend the whole night at my place.”

“Yes, I would like that,” said Alec after a while, excitement rushing through his veins.

“Good,” said Magnus with a smile and licked his lower lip. All he wanted to do at that moment was to kiss Alexander, but somehow prevented himself from that since he didn’t know if Alec would be comfortable with that. “God, I’m crazy about you Alexander,” he muttered in the end and sighed.

“Magnus, I-” started Alec, but was interrupted by the waiter, who returned with their food. Alec quickly leaned back, looking down as his face was burning up with embarrassment, his heart beating way too fast for his liking.

“Here you go, gentlemen,” said Michael with a smile, making sure that he served Alec first.

“Oh you’re back,” said Magnus to himself, cursing at the other silently for ruining the moment.

Michael then opened up a wine bottle, pouring Alec a drink. Alec’s eyes widened at that and he looked up at the waiter, frowning. “We didn’t order the wine,” he said quickly.

“I know,” replied Michael with a smirk, eyeing Magnus and the Warlock’s face darkened at that. “The drink’s on me,” he then said.

“We don’t need it,” said Magnus. “Take it away.”

“Oh no, I insist.”

“Just take it away,” said Magnus again, his voice much colder this time.

“Don’t worry, sir, it isn’t for you,” said Michael, his voice dripping from fake kindness. “It’s for this gentleman only,” he then added and looked at Alec.

“What?” asked Alec, his eyes widening.

“What do you mean?” asked Michael with a smirk. “I’m buying you a drink,” he stated simply. After that, he simply walked away, leaving Alec completely speechless. Magnus, on the other hand, was having a hard time not going after the other. He observed Michael going to the table next to them, picking up the empty plates. As he carried the plates, Magnus flicked his fingers, making Michael trip over his feet and drop the plates that he was holding.

“Magnus!” said Alec and looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes,” replied the Warlock. “He was practically drooling over you the entire time. Not that I blame him,” he said and shook his head. “You really didn’t notice it, did you? He was flirting with you,” he added and looked down. He knew that using his magic for such a childish thing was foolish, but at that point Magnus didn’t even care anymore.

“He was… flirting with me?” slowly asked Alec, who finally got what was going on. He then looked up at Magnus, who was glaring at Michael across the room, his jaw clenched, glamour off and his cat eyes very much visible.

“You think?” snapped Magnus and looked at Alec.

“You’re jealous,” he then went on by saying, sounding very much amused. Alec didn’t know it why, but it was entertaining to see Magnus acting so out of his character just because of a little thing like that.

“You don’t say,” he said and pressed his lips together.

“Who would’ve thought that The Magnus Bane would get so jealous over something like that,” teased Alec and leaned forwards.

“Are you kidding me?” asked Magnus. “We finally found time for our first date and some random guy started to flirt with you in front of me. Not to mention that you didn’t seem to mind it,” said Magnus and pouted. “You’re really special to me so of course I’d get jealous over such a thing. When there’s a person that I like, I don’t plan on letting them go so easily. Do you understand that, Alexander?”

“Y-yeah,” stammered Alec and looked down, suddenly feeling quite dumb for not realising it sooner. “I’m sorry for ruining our date. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“It isn’t ruined,” said Magnus, looking over at Michael, who was still busy with picking up the broken pieces of plates. He had to admit it, it was quite an entertaining thing. “Plus it isn’t your fault, it’s his.”

“Look,” said Alec and sighed. “Should we go somewhere else?”

“Yeah,” said Magnus and even though he hadn’t even touched his food, he wasn’t hungry anymore. After that, they paid for their dinner and left the restaurant, heading straight to Magnus’ place, where the Warlock made sure that Alec made it up to him for his obliviousness as he promised.

 

 

 


End file.
